Epiphany Trek
"The Age of Discovery is only Beginning" Background Epiphany Trek is a fan fiction series written by Garry & Susan Stahl. Jay P. Hailey occasionally contributes. Unlike the film canon and some fan fiction series, Epiphany Trek follows an episodic anthology format without "seasons". The series has stories set from the mid 19th century through to the late 24th century. This series follows a number of ships in different eras. Epiphany Trek is set within its own continuity. There are parallels with Jay P. Hailey's Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile, however, the two series are not set in the same Star Trek continuity. Adventures Logs: USS Questing Others may sail when no one has gone before. The Questing sails in harms way. As a defender of the Federation the Questing and her crew have adventures as well. Stories: *'Epiphany' -- Commander James Timothy Kirk is assigned as liaison on a new allied heavy frigate. A mindless saboteur threatens the ship and it's crew. Can he overcome his own prejudices and foil the plot? *'A Romulan Way' -- The Questing and crew pick up castaways and pitch in against the Borg. The castaway Terkos finds hard lessons to be learned. *'The Word of the Builders' -- The Questing and Captain Taraban must cross 1000 light years of unknown space to fulfill an ancient oath. Will they survive? Logs: USS Kongo To seek out new life, new civilizations. Never truer words spoken for the ships of Starfleet. Sail with one of the fleet's more unusual members and her daring captain, James Timothy Kirk. The refit Ambassador class ship Kongo seeks out, and finds. Stories: *'Xanadu's Star' -- James Timothy Kirk takes command of the USS Kongo, and is assigned to solve an old puzzle. *'Journeys' -- The Kongo'' sails in search of a long dead race, or are they? Kirk learns that politics is Hell.'' *'Destinations' -- The '''Journeys' story continues. Kirk, the Kongo, and the Sixliss face challenges both natural, and created.'' *'Passages' -- Captain James Timothy Kirk is forced to a cusp in life. Which path will he choose? *'The Eagle's Spawn' -- Kirk and the Kongo to the rescue. Tests of Honor & Duty, and the price it demands. *'The Wages of Sin' -- With the Kongo undergoing repairs for battle damage, the consequences of past actions must be dealt with.. *'The Long Patrol' -- The Kongo takes station in the outer sectors for a patrol of exploration. New complications, and a message from the past, change her plans *'The Kongo Shorts' -- This collection of flash fiction is mostly about Tim Kirk, and those he has encountered. *'Lines in the Sand' -- Invasion! A Starfleet ship is destroyed, a new contact stands at risk. Can Commodore Kirk defuse the situation, or will the Federation be plunged into war with powers as strong as itself? *'Time and Again' --'' A pretty little problem, can the universe withstand two Captain Kirks? See if the crew of the'' Kongo can cope. *'Ships in the Night' -- The USS Kongo and the Acceptian Mothership Vigilant once again approach towards a fateful encounter. What adventures and decision await ships as they pass in the night? *'The Little Foxes' -- Something is gnawing on the new USS Kongo. Can they find it before serious damage is done? Logs: USS Hadrian The Kongo is a success, and success repeated is success. At least that is the theroy. The Hadrian is a second ship refit in the style of the Kongo. Her Captain the former First Officer of the Kongo, Gwenith Ap Owen. Follow their adventures as they pull together as ship and crew. Written by Susan Stahl Stories: *'A Journey of Lessons' -- Gewnith Ap Owen takes command of the refit USS Hadrian.'' Honor and the Prime Directive clash on the'' Hadrian's shakedown cruise. *'Inic' -- A vague cry for help draws the Hadrian into a whirlpool of misunderstanding and vengeance. The Chronicles of High Crystal Station Can one man make a difference? It is the belief of Terkos, the Romulan expatriate, that he can. Luck has banished him from the Star Empire. Can he adjust to life in the Federation, and use his skills as well? Hard boiled detective Trek. Stories: *'The Price' -- Civilian life in the Federation for a Romulan Expatriate, murder foul, and old cops never die. *'The Duel' Chief Constable Terkos faces off with a criminal nuisance in a high stakes battle of wits that neither may win.(with Jay P. Hailey) *'Murder in the Rue de Verre' -- How fragile is the Street of Glass? Terkos and his team match wits with a ruthless cartel in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Can he puzzle out the game before it's too late? The LaSaille Chronicles Immortal -- The word conjures visions of Greek gods and palaces. Jerry LaSaille sees none of this when the bullets of the Viet Cong teach him he is unlike other men. Follow his adventures from the turbulence of the 21st century into the mature Federation of the 24th Stories: *'The Flight' --'' The dogs of war are restless in their kennels, yet man has been given his greatest hope. Jerry LaSaille flees the coming storm, and muses over the reasons why. Set in the mid-21st century.'' *'Breakthrough' -- The Savanna has moldered at Builder Station for 25 years. The Ane have been rescuing people from Earth for nearly that time. El Nanth wants them dead, and life isn't easy. How will they survive? *'Call No Man Dead....' -- His ship destroyed, Lt. LaSaille struggles to free himself and his fellow officer from the Klingons. A Four Years War era story. *'Hail to the Valiant' --'' A covert mission gone wrong starts Lt. Cmd. LaSaille and his shipmates on the'' USS Republic down a path they would rather not travel. *'The First Principle' -- Captain Jerold Ryan LaSaille takes command of the USS Kongo NCC-1710. Soon he and his crew will be tested. What is the First Principle of the Federation, and what are they willing to risk to uphold it? *'Collateral Damage' -- Captain Jerry LaSaille and the Kongo NCC-1710 sail again. The cost of war is well known and lasting. Can old allies and old enemies find new ways, or will the scars of past war tear everything apart. *'After the Voyage' -- What happens around the principle characters in '''Star Trek IV; The Voyage Home?' A peek at things behind the scenes, mainly from the PoV of Jerry LaSaille. '' *'That Thou Art Mindful' -- Man is not made to last 400 years. Jerry LaSaille faces the consequences of being a freak of nature. Survival isn't the question, but will he live sane? *'Reunion' -- Consul T'lur meets with figures from her past. Will matters come to an acceptable conclusion, or will old wounds be opened anew? *'To Sail the Starry Sea' -- These are the Voyages of the Warp Ship Savanna. Her exile, and her return. A tale told for a ship. *'The Jerry LaSaille Shorts' -- A series of short short scenes featuring Jerry LaSaille and his family. They cover dates from 1865 to 2320 so far. The Romulan War Series The United Federation of Planets: A dream of peace -- On the verge of destruction. The nascent Federation has banished war from her people. An age of reason and peace can now begin. Then disaster strikes in the form of a strange and silent enemy, the Romulans'. Attacking without reason or warning the Romulans have made their presence known. The infant Starfleet is bleeding dry as her crews of scientists and researchers have to learn to fight. Stories: *'Contact' -- Captain Howard Nelson and the USS Ulysses S Grant'' are sent after a subspace signal in hopes of finding the Federation some allies in this desperate fight. The road is long, and what they find might not be to everyone's liking.'' *'To the Victor' -- Captain Nelson and the Grant are sent into the teeth of the war. Denial on the home front and the lengthening casualty list make for a difficult mission. Can they maintain morale and return the victors? *'The Spoils of War' -- With public denial at an all time high, Admiral Richard Barnard takes matters, and a saucy woman reporter, into the field on a desperate rescue mission. Will the newly commissioned Daedalus be up to the tasks demanded of her? *'The Sins of the Sons' -- Forty years after the end of the Romulan War, Professor Richard Barnard is called again to serve the Federation. Handed a political hot potato can one old man discover the Sins of the Sons? The Harry Roberts Chronicles The captains of Starfleet are poised, polished, and sophisticated; then you have Harry Roberts. Well, no one will accuse him of following the pack. Harry might be the roughest around the edge relaxed Captain you will ever find, but he gets the job done; bad habits and all. Stories: *'Direction Sense' -- Why would anyone go into Starfleet in the first place? A young Harry Roberts is asked to make the toughest decision of his life. (by Susan Stahl) *'Matters of Perspective' -- The Mitchell Paige is the oldest ship in Starfleet, a warehouse for the oddballs and misfits. Yet she can do what no other can, so she is called on again and again. With the promise of proper treatment for his ship, can Captain Harry Roberts and is motley crew survive yet another impossible task? (by Susan & Garry Stahl) *'The Actor's Tale' -- The shakedown cruise of the new Mitchell Paige is complicated by events spinning out of control, but the show must go on. Orqina Chronicles Klingons are strong people, and their warriors are equaled by none...but warrior is not all of that which is Klingon. In this Orqina, woman and scholar, leads with strength. Stories: *'The Woman's Song' -- Torg lies dead. It falls to his youngest child, and a girl at that, to fight his last fight for Honor's sake. (by Susan Stahl) *'Ancient Voices' -- Orqina and her fellow seekers of knowledge dig in the dust of Qon'oS for whispers from the past. What whispers they find are far more active than they could ever expect, or even dream. (by Susan Stahl) *'To Win the Prize' -- Kahlen the Scholar lays out a quest. To win the prize how far must one go? The Other Stories A place for the tales that fit no given series, but need to be told none the less. Stories: *'The Life Aware' -- Illta interviews Denarban. Are the Questions all there really is? *'Tales of Starbase 600' -- The stories here are the result of the on-line Star Trek game played by myself and Jay P. Hailey. Some of these short pieces are by myself, some are by Hailey. Usually he writes in his version of Trek and I write in mine. I am happy to say that some aspects of my universe have grabbed him enough to inspire a few short pieces. These appear with his gracious permission. I consider anything that happens in the game to be part and parcel of Epiphany Trek, and I take it into account. Parts of the game have made their way into ST-OM proper as well. A good deal of the plot for Rondo in Green was extracted from game moves in the Phoenixplay game. Some of Jay's characters have had cameos on Epiphany Trek as well. (by Garry Stahl & Jay P. Hailey) *'Other Short Shorts' -- These are the shorts that don't really fit into anywhere else, or I don't have enough to make a "series" out of them. Offerings Also presented are treknical essays by several authors, character and racial profiles, ship drawings and an encyclopedia of terms. *The Principles Behind Star Trek (by Steven Huntley) *The Axioms of Star Trek (by the Trekcreative fourm) *When Star Trek was New (by Bill Stone) *This I Believe (by Robert Heinlein) *John Campbell: Father of 'Astounding' (By Chris Aylott) *The Conundrum of the Prime Directive *Why Dreadnaughts? (by Jay P. Hailey) *G-Trek Rules *The Epiphany Trek-Pedia *Ranks in Starfleet *Ship Classes in Epiphany Trek *The Shipyards *'Character Profiles' (sub page with further links) *'Groups' (sub page with further links) *Culture description for the Fresians *Culture description for the Sixliss *Manta Class Starship *'Model Galleries' (sub page with further links) *Alpha Quadrent 2360 *Warp Scales and Ranges ''The James Dixon fan chronology is presented as a service to the fan community. It will be the latest version the webmaster is aware of. That is version 17 as Dixon himself seems to have gone up in a blaze of Drama. (Jim, if you are reading this, get real and e-mail me. Address on the site, several places.) '' External Links Epiphay Trek is a sub-set of The Olde Phoenix Inn website. The TrekCreative Mailing List Page Jay P. Hailey's http://www.oldephoenixinn.net/jayphailey/jay.htm Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Story Series